User blog:DovahClasher/Get to higher arenas, As F2P!
Here we are. I'm not going to tell you how to play, but I want to help anyone I can. I am in Frozen Peak as a free to play, and I never had to use Royal Giant. So, let's get started. 1. The Important Stuff. In my experience, the deck you make is the most important part of getting higher. Skill is there too, but no matter how skilled you are you will need a good deck. So, let's look at the deck that got me to Royal Arena the first time. I can't upload a photo, so I'll just tell you. 1.Elixir Collector 2.Giant Skeleton 3.Wizard 4.Bomber 5.Fireball 6.Zap 7.Inferno Tower 8.Fire Spirits At first glance, this may seem balanced, but after I got to Royal Arena, I repeatedly lost. Why did this happen? There are many reasons. I won't tell all of them, but here's one: Valkyrie. The Valkyrie would be played in between all my troops and none of them would get to the tower. So, what could possibly fix this? I wasn't patient enough to find out, and there was another critical error. When making a deck, be prepared to lose a lot. It takes a while to really "master" a deck, so don't give up if you lose 3 battles. Now, let's look at my current deck. 1.Elixir Collector 2.P.E.K.K.A. 3.Witch 4.Bomber 5.Fireball 6.Zap 7.Inferno Tower 8.Fire Spirits This one is less vulnerable to Valkyrie because the P.E.K.K.A. does about 5x the damage as the Giant Skeleton. However, I often lose to Royal Giant + Hog Rider decks. This is because I only have one defensive building in my deck. So, a possible fix would be to put in the Mini P.E.K.K.A. These are just possibilities, and with two deck examples. So, let's go a little bit deeper. I think that every good deck should have the following: 1.A pusher.(e.x. Hog Rider, Giant, P.E.K.K.A.) 2.A splasher.(e.x. Witch, Wizard, Bomber) 3.A tank. This could also be your pusher. 4.Another Splasher. 5.One or more spells.(e.x. Zap, Fireball, Arrows) 6.If your deck is expensive (3.7+), then you should use Elixir Collector. If it is cheap, have a cheap cycle card. 7.A cheap (4 and below) cost card. 8.A building.(e.x. Cannon, Tesla, Inferno Tower) This is just a template, though. Every deck is unique, and should be handled in their own way. 2. Identify how you play the game. Are you an agressive pusher, or a passive defender? Do you play a fast paced cycle deck, or a slow control deck? These are all categorized as how you play. If you noticed, the decks listed above were more expensive. This is because I'm a slow paced player who likes to defend and then launch a counterattack. Any player can play any deck, although I would recommend using one that suits your play style. Do not force yourself to play faster or slower than you normally do. Some decks are simply more suited to certain play styles. Identifying how you play can help you find a comfortable deck to use and master. 3. Learning the meta. I have never liked the Royal Giant, and I hate the Hog Rider. However, it is because these decks are popular that it is important to know how to counter them. This can be challenging, even if you have these cards yourself. It's boring, but it is important to look at the statistics of cards to know what counters what effectively. This will help in clutch situations where you have to think fast. Back to the meta. You should know the damage, health, and elixir cost of the popular cards, even if you need an estimate for the first two. This will make it so maybe you don't ignore that one card even if you don't think it's a threat. Also, you should make it practical. I think to myself usually: "Okay. I can ignore a level 7 Hog Rider for about 4 seconds before I need to do something." These measures will make you familiar with what's popular and increase your fighting chance against them. 4. Finishing up the blog post. I hope you can take away from this. I'm definitely not the best player, but I just wanted to share some knowledge that I gained, mostly through trial and error. I hope you have a fantastic day or night and I may or may not make more of these. Category:Blog posts